1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for recording a digital signal, for example, a digital video signal, in tracks on a magnetic record carrier, which tracks run parallel with each other over the record carrier and at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of this record carrier, while the digital signal is recorded in a first track part of the tracks, which arrangement comprises an input terminal for receiving the digital signal and includes a recording means for recording the digital signal in the first track part.
2. Description Of The Related Art
An arrangement of this type is known, for example, from the publication entitled "A study on detection methods of NRZ recording" by S. Nakagawa et al. in IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. MAG 16, No. 1, January 1980, pp. 104-110. A digital signal in the form of a digital video signal is discussed in above publication.
When the video signals recorded on the record carrier with the aid of the arrangement are read out, it is important that when the reading of a track is commenced, the bit clock in the signal that has been read out, is locked on to in the best and fastest way possible in dependence on the detection method used for reading.